


5 times Alex and Michael talked, and 1 time they did not need to

by obsessedwithafakereality



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Flashbacks, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Past Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Roswellprompts, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithafakereality/pseuds/obsessedwithafakereality
Summary: This one is the five past times Michael and Alex actually talked, and the one time they did not (they did not need too). Each chapter will be one reason.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is not beta so bear with me on any spelling mistakes or grammar. Please let me know if you guys like it. Thanks! and of course I do not own the rights to any characters I just love these boys and the show. Thanks!

Midnight was approaching, and Michael had spent the last four hours looking for Isabel. Searching anywhere he could think of: The Crash Down, the small shopping strip, UFO Emporium, even the wild pony parking lot. But she was nowhere in sight. Tonight, was supposed to be one of those perfect nights people remember forever and reminisce at reunions about. After all it was prom night. The evening had started out great until Isabel had gotten mad at Michael and Max once again for discussing their futures which highlighted high school ending. The night was a downhill slope form there. Alex Manes, not shockingly, was being bullied about his sexuality by the one and only Kyle Valenti. Saying he “likes hot dogs”, was one of the many insults he had overheard be spit towards Alex. Michael knew he did not deserve any of the hatred and bigotry that was received. Alex after all did offer his shed for him to stay, wanting nothing in return. The insults were not the only thing exchanged between the boys, suddenly fists were being thrown and before Michael could stop himself, he was grabbing Alex to make sure he was okay. There was no ignoring his heart skipping a beat when speaking to Alex. But even more surprising, was the burning heat coming from his lower stomach at the way Alex wiped the fresh blood from those soft lips with the back of his hand, or the way smudged eye liner illuminated those bright brown eyes. 

Shaking his head, Michael pulled himself from thoughts of the earlier events. Michael had been searching for 3 hours and was becoming desperate. Now, Max was nowhere in sight either. Walking by the old park, he spotted a figure on the small swing set. Jogging closer and hoping to find either one of his siblings, Michael was surprised to see a head full of spiked up brown hair as he inched closer. Alex was no longer wearing his silver suit jacket anymore; his tie removed as well. The swaying continued, combined with the soft humming of a melody. Clearing his throat, Alex’s head shot up and looked behind him, shoulders visibly relaxing at the sight of Michael, eyes still slightly unsure.

“uh... Hey, sorry I did not mean to sneak up on you. Have...have you seen Isobel?” Michael could not stop the nerves from entering his voice, unsure of how Alex was going to react to the new presence.

“No, sorry. No one has been out here for a couple hours.” Alex’s voice was soft matching his smile that did not quite reach his eyes. Michael knew he needed to go find Max, to help him search for their sister, but something kept pulling him to talk Alex, make sure he was okay.

“It’s okay” responding quickly, nerves setting in once again.

“If I see her, I’ll let you know.” Alex smile still soft as he turned back to face the empty park, swaying slightly again. Michael started to walk away, but it was as if the universe was planting his feet into the ground. 

“Alex…are you…are you okay?” Surprise flooded those gentle brown eyes when he turned back to face Michael. Clearly shocked anyone would ask if he was okay.  
“  
Yeah...yeah I am fine. Nothing unusual.” The defeated voice caused an ache through Michaels heart.

“Valenti’s a dick.” The statement erupted a laugh from the dark-haired boy, a sound Michael never wanted to stop listening to.

“Yeah, he really is. You know, he did not use to be like that. We were friends for years growing up together. But, once I started realizing my …sexuality, he started bullying me. Wanting to make sure that no one would think he was gay for hanging out with me.” Sadness was evident in his voice and face. Hesitating on the word sexuality, as if Michael did not know he was gay

“I did not know that. I am sorry. I’m also sorry for the way you get treated by most the people in this shitty town.” Something inside Michael made him want to destroy anyone who harmed Alex. 

“It’s okay, I am used to it, you know it is what it is.” The dark-haired boy would not meet his eyes anymore. 

“You shouldn’t have to get used to people treating you like shit. You are awesome, and anyone who cannot see that does not deserve to get to know you.” Word vomit, Michael could not stop spewing word vomit at Alex. But it did not matter how much he blabbered once he saw Alex smile. The first real genuine smile he had seen all evening, and he was the culprit. Michael had to bite his lower lip to keep from grinning like an idiot. 

“Thanks Michael.” This was the first time Alex did not call him Guerin, the heat returned to his stomach by something as simple as Alex speaking his name. Michael could stay here all night, getting to know Alex more, but his sister needed him. 

“Hey, I am sorry, I need to go find Isabel or Max, but I uh, I’ll see you around soon, okay?” Alex smiled brightly back at the alien.

“Sure, I hope you find them soon.” Michael had to turn before the flush entered his cheeks visibly. Alex was causing his body to react in a way it never had with another person. He was nervous to see where it would lead, but excited if it meant seeing Alex smile again.


	2. Write me while I am away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has been gone for the military for 6 months, without a word to Michael. But, he is leaving for Iraq, is it time for them to talk again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, bringing in chapter 2. Please excuse any typos or grammar mistakes, no beta and been dealing with power outages with Hurricane Sally thanks! Let me know what you think or just message me to chat about the show. Thanks!

Staring at the tin ceiling, Michael felt accomplished and proud of himself for the first time he could recall. After spending 16 hours a day working at the junkyard, sacrificing the summer after high school had finally paid off. Looking around, Michael admired the used airstream he had recently bought. Cranking up the old 80’s music in the stereo, he did not hear the flip phone vibrating. After about an hour of cooking on the stove top and dancing around like an idiot, the phone rang again. Glancing at the screen, prepared to ignore the call, Michael froze reading the name flashing in bold. With a deep breathe, he answered, despite everything his gut was shouting. 

“Alex.” He spoke as flatly as he could, trying to erase any presence of nerves. 

“Michael…Hi.” Michael wanted to yell at him, tell Alex never to try to contact him again. After he left without saying bye, this was the first contact they had had in the last 6 months. 

“What do you want?” He was never good at hiding pain. There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.

“I…I just uh…I’m sorry. I’ll let you go. Bye” The hurt was evident in Alex’s voice. No matter how angry he was, Michael couldn’t bare be the reason he was hurting. 

“Wait…sorry, it’s just I have not heard from you in a while. I did not except to hear from you again actually.” 

“Yeah, I am sorry about that. I did not have a phone during basic, but I also did not know how to talk to you.” Alex sounded different, more grown up, sharper. His tone saddened   
Michael slightly.

“Why couldn’t you talk to me?” 

“Because I knew you must hate me, since I did not say goodbye.” 

“I mean, yeah I am not happy about it, but I get it. I was locked up. There was not anything you could do about that.” As much as he did not want to admit it, Michael felt electrified just by Alex’s voice. Not realizing how empty he felt without him, Michael would give anything for him to be here right now. 

“Well, the reason I was calling was I just wanted to let you know I am leaving in the morning for Iraq…for 18 months.” Michael was not sure how he was supposed to respond to this, being there wasn’t anything he could do.

“Are you able to write or anything?” He wasn’t sure if they would ever talk but knowing that they could seemed important. 

“Yeah, I’ll text you the mailing info later.” Alex was clearly surprised by the curly haired boy wanting to continue talking to him.

“Good…” Michael hesitated, not knowing when they may speak again, it seemed there was no time like the present to express how he felt. 

“So, I uh…I really miss you Alex.” Silence followed; Michael flooded with nerves again. 

“I miss you too.” Alex voice was soft once again, and Michael could just imagine his face scrunching and relaxing as he processed thoughts.

“I wish you were here right now, looking up at the desert sky with me.” Michael was feeling honest, why hold back now? There was a soft giggle through the phone, making his heart race.

“Me too, I wish I was laying in the bed of your truck with you.” Alex wasn’t holding back either, which was extremely rare.

“That would be nice.” Michael could talk about what they both wished all night, but he needed to make sure Alex was okay going to war.

“Alex…are you scared about going to Iraq?” 

“…Honestly, yes. My dad told me he does not except me to make it back.” Anger filled his bones; Jesse Manes was the definition of human trash. 

“You will make it back, don’t even think like that.” 

“How are you so sure?” His voice barely above a whisper.

“Because I know you Alex, you’re a total badass. Every obstacle that comes your way, you overcome. 18 months will be over before you know it. And maybe then…” Michael stopped talking, becoming overwhelmed by his own vulnerability. 

“Maybe then what?” Alex was persistent as ever. 

“You can visit home and maybe we can go on an actual date.” Michael shook his head as the words left his mouth, why did Alex unravel him so easily, every time they spoke. 

“In a year and a half, I doubt you will still want to go on a date Michael, you probably won’t even be single.” 

“Alex, I was serious when I said I’d never liked someone as much as I like you…” He let the words sit between them. 

“Okay, it’s a date then.” Alex giggle filled the phone once more. Then clearing his throat, Michael knew what was coming.

“It’s late, I should go. But I will send you the mailing info okay?” 

“Sounds good, don’t be scared Alex, you can do anything.” He could hear Alex breathe hitch before he spoke.

“Bye Michael, thank you for answering.” 

“Bye Alex.”

Michael could not contain his smile as the phone flipped shut. Then a vibration rang from the phone once more. Opening the phone again, finding that Alex had sent the mailing information for while he was gone. 18 months did not seem that bad when a date with Alex awaited him.


End file.
